


A Night With Jinx

by Goid



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Other, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Goid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>>people think jinx isn't a trap</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night With Jinx

I want to kiss Jinx, and go back to her place after a night out, maybe meet at a bar and party for a while, but when the night is over, go back to whatever apartment she is calling home. I want her to bring me there, it's basically bare, the only item of interest is the dirty,stained mattress. She wastes no time and heads for it, turning back only to beckon me to follow. She stops just before the bed and turns around to me, as I get real close to her. She puts a finger on my chest and whispers.

“Are you ready to have some fun, big boy?”

I grab her hips in response, leaning in for a kiss. She doesn’t let me have it, instead she kneels down before me, grabbing ahold of my belt, quickly loosening my pants and letting them fall to the floor. She grips the base of my already hard cock, her hands are cool, slender, and soft. 

“I didn’t know you were packing such a big rocket, Anon.” She muses, smiling and licking her lips. She gives the tip a little kiss, her soft lips feel great. She takes the tip in, suckling on the head, getting it nice and slick. It's wet enough to slip inside her, I grab her chin and make her look up.

“My turn.”

She smiles and moves to lay on the bed, laying on her back and spread her legs. I can see her cute pink panties, they are being stretched, her asshole is barely covered. I lean in and slip my fingers under her panties around her hips, i pull them down slowly, just enough to expose her backdoor. With her rosebud vulnerable I lean in, and let my tongue slither out and touch her, flickering against her puckered entrance. I add force and penetrate her, worming my way inside.

“Oh, god.” She moans, not expecting the backdoor assault. “That feels good, Anon. But I was thinking you were gonna use that mouth of yours, on THIS.” she emphasizes as she rips her panties up to her knees, revealing her semi-erect cute small feminine cock. It looks so appealing, uncut and pure. I can’t say ‘no’. In one easy swoop I take the entire thing in my mouth, getting her entire cock along with her balls in my mouth. I swirl her testicles around with my tongue, she is completely devoid of hair and tastes of a mix of sweat, smoke, and a sweetness undoubtable from some drug that was being used at the party.

I feel her cock come to full length in my mouth, pressing against my cheek. I give her a proper blowjob, sucking it up and down, sliding my tongue under her foreskin to roll around her sensitive head. I glance up at her, she has already shed her top, and is tweaking her small nipples.

I let go of her with my mouth, causing her to look down at me, asking why I stopped with her eyes. I get up on my knees and grab my cock, it throbs hard in my hand, still wet, ready to pound her slutty boypussy.

She grins and grabs her asscheeks, spreading them open, her ass spreads slightly, the lack of resistance showing she is no amatuer to anal. I press my tip against her backdoor, the first half of my head slides in without a problem, I start to stretch her after that. She moans loud as I slip inside, my balls lightly slapping against her ass cheeks as i fully penetrate her. 

Her ass is amazing, the first inch clamps down hard, but after that her ass is smooth on the inside with defined ridges that grip and clamp my cock every time I try to move. Everytime I pull out, her ass resists, trying to suck me back in. Everytime I push back into my hilt she coos and gasps. Her rock-hard cock bounces with every thrust. It's a nice invitation, and I grab her cute girly cock. I wrap my hand around her, my other hand grabbing her right hip firmly. 

I start to fuck her ass, hard. Letting my thrusts bounce her cock forward in my hand. I see her balls start to tighten up, she is getting close from my unrelenting bombardment on her prostate. Her vice-like grip on my cock isn’t letting me make this last either. 

“Jinx…” I begin to warn.

“Do it, cum. Cum deep inside my ass!” she screams, ready to have her own orgasm.

Right as we are both about to cum, with my last thrust before going over the edge, I reel back until my tip is barely inside her and slam all my body weight into her, smacking my balls against her as they tighten up, my cock nestled as deeply as it can be inside her. As I smash into her ass, I lean forward, locking lips with her, and thrusting my tongue into her mouth. She is surprised for a moment, then starts kissing me back as I feel the warm flow of cum shoot out of my pulsating cock, attempting to make her butt pregnant. At the same time I feel her hot gooey cum shoot out in little spurts on my hand, and onto her toned stomach. 

We lay there for a time until my cock gets soft and slips out of her, followed by a rush of sticky cum. Then we sleep on the dirty mattress for the night, embracing one another. But when I awake the next morning, she is gone. Off on another adventure I can only assume. All she left me with was a little note to visit more often with a bullet laying next to it inscribed with a small ‘J’.


End file.
